Its My Life
by Elven-Elements
Summary: Steph's life is the most boring life possible. 3 words: Middle, Earth, Fall... need i say more? Yes I do cos I've just written the 3rd chap. She seems to have a gift - invisibility. But how will this affect her journey? CHAP 10 NOW UP
1. Followed

A/N Ok. Third fanfic. Last 2 have been pretty rubbish, so, you know what they say... Third time lucky. Hopefully. Anyway, once you've read this chapter, click the bluey-purply kind of button that says GO! It's ok. It's not illegal.  
  
This story is written through Steph's eyes.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Followed  
  
"Yeah, whatever... See ya!" I shouted, pulling the front door behind me. I'm not exactly what you'd cal an early riser, but I'm always out of the house at 7:30. By that time, mum's still in bed, my sister, Frances, is in the shower, and my dad is eating breakfast in his pyjamas. But then I can't exactly blame them. It is Monday morning, there's ice on the ground from overnight, and it's raining buckets. But then, this is England "Eventually...." I finished as I locked the door.  
  
And so I walked the path I walk every morning, attempting to walk under random trees to avoid getting wet. I checked behind my shoulder as I dawdled to the bus stop. By now it was only drizzling. I checked over my shoulder again, and saw the bus hurtle down the hill.  
  
"~Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no." I whispered to myself as I ran to the bus stop. I got there. Just. That didn't mean the bus stopped. It just went strait on through a big puddle of rainwater, completely soaking me.  
  
I stood there, drenched in muddy, freezing water, with my mouth open looking like a goldfish. First embarrassment of the day.  
  
Knowing there wasn't another bus for at least 20 minutes, I began to walk down the hill to school. It was only a 2-mile walk, though on foot I seemed a lot longer. As I do every morning that I miss the bus, I began to talk to myself.  
  
"Just my luck. Just my bloody luck. Not only does the bus not stop for you, but it also drenches you to the skin." Not finding anything else to do, I continued to talk. "And once again, I am going to get a detention, because I haven't done my English homework." I rummaged in my pocket, hoping to find a packet of crisps of something as I had missed breakfast. That was when I noticed my keys were missing. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, nooooooooo. Shit NO. I am going to get so done in for this. Great, not only have I got a ton of homework to do, but I've got to somehow get into my locker, and break into my own house. And it's not even 7:45!"  
  
By the time I got to school, I was seriously annoyed. The only thing I was happy about was that I had PE first, so I might be able to fake something to get me taken home. And if I didn't do that, at least it delayed facing my evil English teacher.  
  
I hid my money in my back pocket and began to run. This is usually the worst bit of the day. It's always the same 7 people who are waiting for me here, every morning. I don't know their names, so I can't tell on them, but there's 7 of them, and 1 of me so it'd be pretty stupid to fight them. I felt a tug on my bag and turned to see3 of them behind me, attempting to either take my gag or ruin it. I figured they'd probably do the latter, as there's no reason as to why they should want it. I decide to get to the point.  
  
"What do you want?" I snapped. "Because today is NOT the best of times to bully me."  
  
"Got any money?" Came the reply. Of course. Money. Unfortunately for me, I had a tenner on me, so I figured I should get away ASAP.  
  
"No." I replied coolly.  
  
"Liar. You always have money on you. I saw you fiddling with it back there. So where is it? Hand it over."  
  
"I am disinclined to acquiesce o your request." Well, at least I knew what it meant. God, this was more like suicide than bravery.  
  
"Fine. Have it your way." They began to shove me back towards the wall. I wanted to keep my tenner, and Dad was always complaining I didn't stand up for myself, so, what do I do? Kick him in the shins and run like hell.  
  
Because of them, I was, once again, late for school.  
  
"Doesn't matter – it's not like anyone notices or even cares. I mean who the hell would? Nobody listens to me, nobody talks to me... There's no reason why they should start now. Why does it always have to be me, Steph?" I was getting strange looks from people as I walked by. I began to run. "Why me? Everything I do, everything I say is not good enough for anyone, especially my parents, who are like, biggest perfectionists of the century. Every day same drill. Boring life. Boring routine. Always in trouble. Nobody cares. God, what a sad life I lead."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A/N Ok, ok, it will get better... Promise ;) Please review ~Kess ;P~ 


	2. Falling

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with lotr, but I do own Steph.  
  
A/N:  
  
CJ*-Cj: Yes – Lez cheer her up.  
  
Randomlegolasfan: Nice name! Yus, her day's crummy, her life's crummy and that's exactly how I usually feel. Thanx for your sympathy. This story is kind of a reflection of how I feel – I don't get bullied or anything, but ff.net is my main escape from my crap life. I've never said anything truer.  
  
Oh yeah, and anything in speech marks that isn't labelled is Steph talking to herself, 'cause that's what she does best.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Falling  
  
Netball, first thing in the morning and me, don't go.  
  
In my opinion it's the worst game in the world. Only cos I'm never picked. We were picked for teams and there's one extra person, so guess who has to stand at the sidelines? Me. Of course. It's not like anyone would want me in their team anyway. Though I would prefer to be playing rather than getting frozen. Once again, I was the odd one out, wearing black trackies and a white top because I had forgotten my PE kit. Being unwanted on the netball team does have its drawbacks: You get very cold, very quickly. Despite YOU are the ref, no one pays the blind bit of notice to you, and when they do, it's usually to argue with you.  
  
Still, there I was, at half time, when the whistle blew (the PE teachers whistle, not mine. Obviously.). I was asked to swap on, and – this really stumped me – I was actually allowed to choose the position I wanted to be. I was seriously getting worried about her – she HATED me, there was no reason why she should stop now. Anyway, wanting to move around a bit more than you usually do when playing GK, I asked to be GA. BIG mistake. Just so happened that was the one position people didn't want me to be. Yes, they argued like hell, but whatever I thought – it's not every day I get to be PE teachers pet. Still, if looks could kill I would be well and truly slaughtered by now for taking the 'best' (more like most popular) person off their team. I wasn't bad at sport or anything – quite the opposite – but people always seemed to find a reason to hate me.  
  
Anyway, with fingers well and truly frozen I didn't know HOW I was going to shoot the ball, let alone catch the bloody thing. All I do know, is that at the first touch of the ball, I was deliberately shoved over. The new ref being the little-miss-popular-I-had-taken-place-of-earlier I knew full well she would either ignore it, or put a penalty against me. I could guess which one she'd choose.  
  
I never had time to find out. The right knee of my trackies ripped, I rolled over and hit my head against a rock. Hard. The last thought going through my head before I blacked out was:  
  
"What the hell is a rock doing in the middle of a netball court?" *^*^*^* I awoke to find myself perched precariously on the edge of what seemed to be a rock platform. Not noticing this, I rolled over, and fell down a few metres, landing in dry leaves. I tried to think of how the hell I got there.  
  
"'Ang on. Where's the netball court – where is everyone?" Finding no suitable explanation, I began to take in my surroundings and came to 1 almost-sensible conclusion:  
  
"I'm lost."  
  
I was finally getting feeling into my hands, which, for those who don't know, is usually quite painful.  
  
"Geez – Schizer!"  
  
I then heard some shouting, and heard running footsteps, though I couldn't see anyone. Not particularly wanting to meet anyone right this moment, I ran in the opposite direction, and hid, but still able to see what was going on.  
  
I looked up at the platform that I had just been on, and noticed there were stairs leading up to it, and some weird statue at the top. I then heard more footsteps and looked towards the direction of which they were coming. I then realised that there was really no point of running from whoever was approaching – they were probably just a normal person anyway. At this thought, I turned to looked up at the weird statue-thing. At that moment, a small person with curly black hair seemed to fall from the sky. (A/N: yes, I know that's the most unsubtle way of saying it – but you get my point.) He was only half the size of a normal person, yet had the wrong proportions to be child. He was also dressed in really weird clothes.  
  
Looking up again at the statue, I noticed he had probably been hiding behind it, either that or he had been invisible, which I very much doubt.  
  
The footsteps I had heard earlier were getting heavier. I turned my head to see a tall, dark guy dressed in strange clothes – though different to the other ones – carrying a broadsword.  
  
Ah. It was just the last bit that worried me. Carrying a broadsword. Usually, people carrying any kind of knife are not nice. So I stayed hidden. Guy-with-the-sword: Frodo? "Frodo? Wha' a stupid name!" Midget-who-I-presumed-was-Frodo: startled Huh?! It has taken Boromir. "What's a Boromir?" Tall-dark-nutcase-carrying-the-sword: intensely Where is the Ring? "What the hell would you want a ring for?" Frodo: Stay away! scrambles up and retreats from Aragorn. Aragorn comes after him Guy-with-the-sword: Frodo! Frodo stopped in his tracks. Sword-guy: I swore to protect you! Frodo: Can you protect me from yourself?! He opened his palm to reveal something that seemed quite important by the look on the sword-guy's face. Frodo: Would you destroy it? I heard whispering from whatever-was-in-Frodo's hand. The-thing-in-Frodo's-hand: Aragorn...Aragorn...Elessar... The tall one reached out and with both hands. I had to get closer to hear what the strange whisperings are. I leant forward, slipped and landed on my front. I didn't go unheard. The tall guy advanced in my direction, sword drawn. Sword-mon: Go on Frodo. Run. Run! "Not the best of ideas, you idiot Steph." Frodo left quickly. I threw a stone in another direction. He immediately turned that way and ran, following where he had heard the sound. "Stupid twit." I climbed out of my uncomfortable hiding place and stood in the middle of the clearing, trying to decide what to do next. I didn't get time to. I heard a yell, way to my left, and saw a band of... I don't know what charging my way. "Oh no, not good – definitely not good." *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* A/N Not good... Definitely NOT good. That is, if I don't get any reviews. Yeah, it IS the worst cliffhanger possible to have, but WTH, it's MY cliffhanger and I'd like to know what you think of it so far. ANYTHING! I'LL TAKE FLAMES!!! ~Kess ;P~ 


	3. Fishing

DISCLAIMER FOR EVERY CHAPTER OF THIS STORY I WRITE: I do not own middle earth, Lord of the Rings, any of its characters or anything to do with it. I don't own any of the songs I put in, if I do put any songs. However, I do own Steph, her lines and anything that's not in the film.  
  
A/N:  
  
elvenstorm: Tres cool, ma amis! Danke sehr much in german Au revoir!! Merci!! Er... Auf wiedersehn pet!! Pet? Where the hell did that come from? Hem... Sorry about that, I'll try to make it easier to understand in future in Italian that I don't speak. Capish?  
  
CJ*-Cj: Ta. You can probably guess where bouts in the film she is lol...  
  
ElwynElanesse: Thank you! I can't wait for the rest of it either. One small problem: I've got to first work out the story, and then write it. This story is complete and utter crap and I just type the first things that come into my head. Yep, best way to write a confusing and non-sense-making story.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 3 ~ A Wet Experience  
  
"Oh no. Not good - definitely NOT good." I repeated, not having the slightest idea of what to do. Stand and die, I thought later.  
  
"Ohmycrapohmycrapohmycrap!!" By now, the nearest one was a few metres away from me, sword raised. I had no idea of what to do. I'd had self-defence classes before, but I'd no idea how that'd help me now. So I screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I stepped to the side at the last second, it tripped and landed on its face, its feet went up and I heard a nasty crack. It was definitely dead, so I presumed it had broken its neck. By now I was still calling it an it because I still didn't know what it was.  
  
"Frightening, that's what it was."  
  
I turned back to look at the rest of them. Being the stupid idiot that I am, well, that and not wanting to die, I grabbed the things sword and backed up, hoping either that they wouldn't see me, or that if they did attack, they'd only come one by one.  
  
"Lets just hope it's not the latter of the options they choose."  
  
It was kind of, a mix between the two that they choose. The first one that came at me didn't seem to see me, but simply charged; pretty frightening, in case you don't know. I just held up the sword I was holding and stepped to the side again. Its sword hit mine and I stepped back a bit from the blow; I had never done this sort of thing before. Anyway, it ended up on the ground, and I had no idea what to do. I mean, yes, I should've killed it, but at the time that wasn't the first thing to come into my head. I had never so much as hurt anyone before, and was afraid to do so.  
  
"Just DO IT Steph."  
  
So I did it. I stabbed the not-so-little bugger and he – I presumed it was a he – died immediately. I left the sword where it was and stepped back again. I then heard a yell, and the dark guy I had seen earlier jumped out in front of them and began fighting. He went up the steps to the platform- thing at the top and continued to fight them. I took another step back. Mistake. I also fell backwards and rolled a few metres down a bank, to land, quite dirty at the bottom. The next thing I heard was a horn of some kind far off. Not wanting to run into the owner, I then got up and ran away from the sound. I didn't know or care where I was going. I just ran.  
  
"Keep going Steph, just keep running."  
  
I eventually reached a small beach, where two boats were tied up. I put my hands on my knees and gasped for breath, following with my eyes tracks where another would've been. I looked up at a huge river that disappeared over a waterfall. I then saw the missing boat, half way across the river, with one small person occupying it. It was Frodo.  
  
"Eh? What on earth is he doing there?"  
  
Before I got time to answer this question, someone came flying out of the bushes and knocked me over.  
  
"Ow! Watch it!"  
  
I pushed myself up on one elbow and looked up at the person who had knocked me over. He was small, with shortish, sandy coloured curly hair. However – like me - I don't think he had had a lot of practise with a sword. He drew it immediately and brandished it around him, shouting.  
  
Nutcase-waving-a-sword-at-me: Stand off! Who are you? Where are you? Show yourself!  
  
Steph: Hey, hey, cool it, dude. Whatever you want man.  
  
Sam: Where... where are you?  
  
Steph: Right behind you.  
  
He turned around to face me, but it looked as though he was looking straight through me. He seemed to think he was hearing stuff and turned back to the river, sheathing – with difficulty – his short sword and continued on what he was doing. Same-nutter: Frodo no! Frodo! Mr. Frodo! Steph: 'Ang on – how do you know him? He paused, shook his head then just kept paddling, ignoring my question. Frodo: No Sam. Frodo continued to paddle away. Steph: Oi! You! Where are you going? Hey! What is this place? He ignored me. Sam ran into the river after Frodo. Frodo, hearing the splashes, looked back. Frodo: Go back Sam! I'm going to Mordor alone.  
  
"What the crap is Mordor?" Nutter-Called-Sam: Of course you are, and I'm coming with you!  
  
"Does that make sense?" Frodo: You can't swim! Sam! "Obviously not." Sam struggled to swim then sank into the water. "I've been here five minutes and already I'm attempting to save someone's life." Frodo: Sam!!! Sam sank deeper and deeper. His hand disappeared below the water. "I will regret this." I waded quickly to waist-deep, where it quickly shelved off, and dived in. It was cold. I swam underneath Sam, seeing the sun shimmering up on the surface. His arm floated limply as he descended into the water. I grabbed him under the arms and pulled him up. For such a small person he was pretty heavy. We rose to the surface and he began spluttering. I gasped for breath before sinking back under. I knew I'd regret this. I pushed him up again and he tumbled into the boat. He was dripping wet. I was completely sodden. "Well, yes, you would be if you were swimming." Sam: I made a promise, Mr. Frodo. A promise! "Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee." And I don't mean to! I don't mean to.  
  
Frodo: Oh Sam! Come on. Steph: Hey! Don't thank me or anything; I only saved your life. Frodo turned to me, but he too thought he was hearing things. Steph: What is wrong with you two? First you ignore me and now your acting as if you're hearing stuff! Frodo: Did you hear a voice, Sam? Steph: What do you mean, "did you hear a voice?" Look, I'm right here and I saved your buddy's life. What is up? LOOK. I splashed around in the water. Sam looked as though he'd seen a ghost. Steph: Can I at least get in? This water is freezing. They stood to one side and I clambered in, making the boat rock. Steph: Were you going somewhere? Frodo nodded, mouth open and grabbed one of the paddles. I grabbed the other one and Sam's eyes – if it was possible – grew even wider. "Whatever. People these days." We reached the eastern shore and they still said absolutely nothing. I climbed out. Steph: Now. Could someone please tell me what's going on? *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* A/N: This was not the way I wanted the story to go... Ah, whatever. What d'you think? Please r&r because I'm feeling lonely and am losing the will to write. 


	4. Frodo

A/N: Please! I NEED more reviewers!!!  
  
CJ*-Cj: Yep, here's more!!  
  
kumarasgal23: Thankies! I'm currently writing more... as you can see....  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 4 ~ Frodo  
  
They gawped. That's it, they just gawped.  
  
Frodo: Sam, this isn't a dream, is it? You're hearing that voice too, aren't you – please say you are.  
  
Sam: Yes Mr Frodo... Um... Hello?  
  
Steph: Hello! Eureka! You're finally talking to me!  
  
Frodo looked seriously freaked out.  
  
Frodo: Where are you? Show yourself!  
  
I waved my hand in front of his face. The thought suddenly occurred to me that this was all a big hoax.  
  
"Nah. Too realistic, with really good actors – this guy reminds me of Elijah Wood. Anywho – who would want to play a trick on me? I mean, my family simply wouldn't bother, and I don't have any friends and... I have never seen or heard of a place like this."  
  
Steph: I'm right here. Look! Lookies!  
  
I started jumping up and down. Frodo seemed to find the source of the noise right in front of him and looked down at the footprints I was making in the ground.  
  
Frodo: Who are you? Why can't I see you?  
  
Steph: This is going to take quite a while.  
  
Sam: Mr Frodo, we should go, orcs patrol these shores.  
  
Frodo: Yes, we should be going, might we talk of this later?  
  
Steph: Yuh, sure – can I come along? I mean, I've got nowhere else to go, and I've not the slightest idea of where I am.  
  
Frodo opened his mouth to speak, still not sure of who or where he speaking to, but was cut across by Sam.  
  
Sam: Mr Frodo, what if it's a spy of Sauron, someone come to take the ring?!  
  
Steph: What ring? And I'm a she.  
  
Frodo: A – sorry?  
  
Recognition seemed to spark in his eyes, despite he claimed he couldn't see me.  
  
Frodo: You were there... behind Aragorn, then you faded, disappeared.  
  
His eyes grew wider.  
  
Frodo: I could see you when I wore the ring. Each time....  
  
Steph: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Frodo's head turned to the left, where I had moved to – I was now sitting on a tree trunk.  
  
Sam: Mr Frodo, we should go.  
  
Frodo: But we can't leave... her behind.  
  
Sam: Mr Frodo... no.  
  
Frodo: Or would you come with us?  
  
Steph: Well I ain't exactly got anywhere else to go.... That's a yes.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
With a quick complaint/advice from Sam, we set off quickly. Frodo kept looking over his shoulder, as if to check I was still there, which was, of course, pointless, as he 'couldn't' see me. It felt really weird to be around people who were either very good actors or ignored your presence, which was ok by me, as back home I was usually ignored.  
  
We eventually reached the edge of the forest to some rocky mountains that I was later informed were the hills of Emyn Muil, very dangerous and impassable.  
  
"Then why on earth are we attempting to pass impassable mountains? That don't make no sense. Then again, very little that I say makes sense. What the hell, stop confusing yourself, Steph. Ye nutcase."  
  
We came to a halt for a quick lunch. Sam seemed to carry all the food. He broke some weird biscuit kinda bread stuff called Lembas... apparently. Elvish Waybread. Looked like shortbread. Tasted good though. He broke a piece, and offered it to thin air.  
  
Sam: Er... would you like some?  
  
'Yes please.' Came my voice 3ft to the left of where he was holding the bread.  
  
Steph: Ta, mate.  
  
Frodo: Tar? Mate? What language do you speak?  
  
I took a breath.  
  
"Are these midgets completely thick?"  
  
That was another thing that had occurred to me – their size. They were at least half the size of a normal person - both of them – and they had pointy ears.  
  
"Freaky."  
  
Steph: Ta is a shortening of thanks. That's thank you. Mate kinda means friend. Slang. No woz.  
  
"Steph, you have the worst grammar possible. I mean, you are now speaking text lingo. No, that's language. I s'pose you better tell them what that means too."  
  
Steph: That's no worries.  
  
There was a short pause. I decided to get to the point.  
  
Steph: Look, we can't travel like this. We both have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
Yet another pause. They were either ignoring me again, or were deep in thought.  
  
Steph: Are you to even listening to me?  
  
Their heads swung in my direction, but still neither of them spoke. I was determined to get through to them.  
  
Steph: Right. You listen here, and you listen good.  
  
"Got his attention."  
  
Steph: We are now going to play a game called truth. I ask you a question, you answer. You do not lie. Then you ask me any question you please. I will not lie, capish?  
  
Frodo: Yes... what does capish mean?  
  
Steph: Savvy. Comprendé. En Anglais, do you understand. My turn. How did I get here? Where am I? Who are you? What are you here for? What are you?  
  
Frodo sighed.  
  
Frodo: Sam, I think you should start cooking – looks like we're going to be here a long time.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Frodo: Frodo Baggins is my name, and this is Samwise Gamgee. We are hobbits, of the shire.  
  
Steph: The what?  
  
He sighed again. He probably thought exactly what I first thought of him – thick as two planks stuck together with super glue. Though he had probably never heard of superglue.  
  
Frodo: You are in Middle Earth. I can't explain it any simpler. More precisely, in Emyn Muil, heading for the land of Mordor. We are hobbits. Halflings. Shirefolk. The Shire being where we first set off, our home. We are taking the ring of power into the fires of Mount Doom to destroy it and to save Middle Earth.  
  
He paused. Obviously this didn't quite have the effect he had been hoping it would have on me.  
  
Steph: You do realise that last bit doesn't make the slightest bit of sense to me?  
  
He groaned and put his head in his hands.  
  
Frodo: Your go. Who... what are you? I cannot see you, yet you seem to act as a normal person, with no knowledge of where you are or should be.  
  
Steph: Not strictly true. I should be at school, in Watford, England, Europe, Earth. Like you, I can't really explain it any more. I had a crap life, I was bullied, teased, everyone – even my family – seemed to hate me and there was bugger all I could do about it. Ok. I'll start from the top, as that probably don't mean anything to you. My name is Steph. Stephanie Brewerton, to be precise, though I never use my full name. I was always Steph. Just Steph. Just the kid who stood on the sidelines, allowing herself to be kicked around like a football. I am a person, a 14-year-old schoolgirl who has been ignored most of her life and attempts to find her own way around things, usually without much success.  
  
I came here when playing a game at school – I seemed to fall and landed where that man was talking to you. Long story, followed you and here I am. I don't know what's going on, I feel confused but don't know where to turn to, I feel like I've been singled out and everything I do, everything I touch seems to go wrong and I don't know what to do, I just don't know.  
  
"You've cracked Steph."  
  
I sat down and buried my face in my hands, fighting back tears. Frodo looked to Sam and they explained what they were doing, about this crazy world I was currently in and their 'quest'.  
  
Steph: I just don't know.... What's this 'quest' and this 'ring'.  
  
Frodo: We set out from Rivendell with seven others. Two of them hobbits, like us – Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took – two Men, one of which you saw at the clearing, one, we lost in the mines of Moria, a dwarf and an Elf.  
  
Steph: An Elf?! Sorry, that must sound really weird – where I come from, there no such things as Elves. Or Hobbits. Sorry... that must sound really offensive.  
  
They paused.  
  
"Yes, Steph, that probably did sound really offensive. Would you be over the moon if you were told that where they came from, you and your kind didn't exist? I guess."  
  
Steph: Er... sorry. Green?  
  
Frodo: Green? What do you mean by that?  
  
I sighed.  
  
Steph: Ok. Alright. Cool.  
  
"If they spoke the lingo I spoke by now they'd probably be saying: Riiiiiight.... At least, that's what it looks like they're about to say."  
  
Frodo: Well, 'Ok' then.  
  
Steph: Uh-huh. That's Yep. Or yes. What did you mean when you said you'd seen me?  
  
Frodo: When I was wearing the ring, I could see you. You ran into the bushes. I also saw you at the Prancing Pony, and on Weathertop.  
  
Steph: What? What are those places?  
  
Frodo: The Prancing Pony is an inn at Bree.  
  
"Brie? Isn't that cheese?"  
  
Frodo: And Weathertop was once a great watchtower.  
  
"Riiiiiight."  
  
There was short silence. I nibbled at the Elvish stuff, and was surprised how little I wanted to eat. Sam began to pack up, and lifted his pack onto his shoulders, saying to Frodo:  
  
Sam: Mr Frodo, we should be going.  
  
Frodo: Yes, Sam. Are you ready, Steph?  
  
It sounded weird, having him call me by the name.  
  
Steph: Yup, Ready when you are.  
  
We continued our passage through Emyn Muil.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A/N: Phew, Long chapter, for me. So, what d'ye think? PLESE REVIEW!! I'M DYING HERE!!! 


	5. Flying

A/N: Dude, loadsa reviewers! Thankies!! //gives imaginary chocolate eggs to evry reviewer//  
  
CJ*-Cj: Thanx for ya review, much appreciated... ok enuf wid da technocrap. THANKIES!! I LUB YA REVIEW!! Pleez keep reviewin!  
  
Azuredragoness: Yerse... tis sehr weird yet kul nd iz bout 2 gt weirder...  
  
xCrystalTearsx: I'm updating! Thanx! Keep reading. Enjoy!  
  
Hannjipan: YAY! I'll keep ritin! Here's notha chappi!! Cya Lub Kess.  
  
elvenstorm: Yerse... looong one – do u want dem longa, shorta, or just as dey r? U R ALLOWED 2 FLAME ME!!  
  
Isabella: Hope dis 1 maaakes u laugh! Cya!  
  
Ok. I must say I iz wel soz 4 dis, but I prob wont b ritin more til afta easta cos im goin 2 rainy wales... Snowdon. Nice bit of Wales, but has a tendency to b quite wet... Thank god I aint campin... Hav a gud easta!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 5 ~ Falling I did notice it. Honestly, I did. Ok, no I didn't, I was not looking where I was going and my mind was on a completely different planet. I think I should explain to you what actually happened. I was walking in a straight line, which is a very stupid thing to do in Emyn Muil because no path there is even slightly straight.  
  
So, here I was, walking in a straight line, not noticing there was a great big dirty cliff not 3 ft in front of me. Not paying the blind bit of notice, I walked straight off it. Not strictly true. I walked towards it, slipped, grabbed onto the only handhold available, which happened to be a rock and started to shout.  
  
Steph: Ow, Shit! Bugger! Oi! Oi, Frodo!!  
  
My sweaty but cold hands were beginning to slip.  
  
Steph: Sam! Frodo! ANYONE!!  
  
Sam appeared into my line of view, looking around him.  
  
Sam: Steph? Steph, why are you shouting? Where are you?  
  
Steph: I'm currently hanging from a cliff, 5 foot to your left!  
  
He moved towards my direction, slowly, watching out for the flippin great big cliff that was completely hidden in the fog. Honestly, it was completely hidden, otherwise I wouldn't have fallen off it... ok that's complete crap.  
  
"You twat, Steph. You and your flippin imagination. Why do these bloody things always happen to me?!"  
  
He came closer, now able to see the cliff. I let go with one hand (yuh, I know, risky) and began to make handprints in the gravel and dirt in front of me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Frodo finally turned up.  
  
Frodo: Sam?  
  
I scrambled to my feet, saying:  
  
Steph: There's a dirty great cliff just there.  
  
"I think they noticed by now. Ok, just stating the obvious."  
  
Sam: I'm not sure how big the drop is, but you can't see the bottom.  
  
Steph: I don't intend to get close enough to find out.  
  
Frodo: Is there no other way down?  
  
Sam: No, Mr Frodo. Though this Elvish rope might help.  
  
He smiled, taking some thin rope out of his bag.  
  
Steph: Rope? That's string?!  
  
Sam: It's Elvish rope. Lady Galadriel gave that to me.  
  
Steph: And why should the fact that it's Elvish rope comfort me?  
  
Sam: It's stronger than normal rope. Lighter, too. And-  
  
Frodo: It'll hold our weight.  
  
So I found myself clambering down these rocks. I found that I didn't actually need the rope, and turned out to be pretty good at climbing. Well, I'd never tried it before.  
  
"Must be the long fingers."  
  
Sam: Can you see the bottom?  
  
Frodo: No! Don't look down, Sam! Just keep going.  
  
I followed his advice and reached the bottom first, in some fog. I was about to shout up, when Sam slipped, a box dropping from his bag.  
  
Sam: Argh! Catch it. Grab it Mr Frodo!  
  
Frodo performed a great one-handed catch, but slipped instead, heading straight towards me.  
  
Frodo: Arghhh!  
  
Sam: Mr Frodo?  
  
Guess where he landed. Yep, right on top of me. Ok, he is a hobbit and half the size of me, but he must eat one heck of a lot, cos it felt like an elephant had just sat on me. At least he landed safely.  
  
Frodo: I think I've found the bottom.  
  
Sam climbs down to Frodo, to help him up, before squeaking.  
  
Sam: Mr Frodo! Mr Frodo, you're levitating!  
  
Frodo: I... what Sam?  
  
I wanted to hear this conversation.  
  
Sam: You're bout... 6 inches off the ground, it must be some form of magic....  
  
"Yeah, you could say that."  
  
Frodo: Or perhaps it's something to do with sting...  
  
He unsheathed his sword, searching up and down the blade, for a clue that might give him some idea of what was happening.  
  
Frodo: Something Bilbo forgot to tell me....  
  
"Frodo, you're getting heavy. I think it's time I put an end to this."  
  
Steph: Or perhaps you landed right on top of me, and are intent on squashing me to death.  
  
Frodo Quickly got up with Sam's help, apologising.  
  
Steph: Thas Ok.  
  
Sam gathered in his surroundings, attempting to find something usefull to say. Sam: Bogs and rope and goodness knows what. It's not natural. None of it.  
  
Frodo finally took notice of the wooden box in his hand.  
  
Frodo: What's in this?  
  
Sam: Nothing. Just a bit of seasoning. I thought maybe if we was having a roast chicken one night or something.  
  
Frodo: Roast chicken?!  
  
Sam : You never know.  
  
Frodo smiled, something I hadn't seen him do before.  
  
Frodo: Sam, my dear Sam.  
  
Sam: It's very special, that. It's the best salt in all the Shire.  
  
Frodo: It is special. It's a little bit of home.  
  
I walked over to the rope.  
  
Steph: If we left this here, wouldn't someone follow us down?  
  
Frodo: That's a point.  
  
Sam: Who's gonna follow us down here, Mr Frodo? It's a shame really. Lady Galadriel gave me that. Real Elvish rope. Well there's nothing for it. It's one of my knots. Won't come free in a hurry.  
  
Steph: Well, if this Elvish rope is all it's cracked up to be, then it should...  
  
I jerked on the rope, not hard, but hard enough, causing it to drop down. Frodo looked very amused.  
  
Frodo: Real Elvish rope.  
  
Steph: Cool.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sorry it's so short! I'll try to write another 1 b4 I go 2 wales!  
  
Please review!  
  
Thankies!  
  
~Kess ;P~ 


	6. Freeeaky

A/N: WoOoO!! Loadsa reviews!! Lub dem!! Lub allllllllllll reviewers!!!  
  
CJ*-Cj: Soz for da l8 updt!! Enjoy the chapta- ther probli wont b one for a while.  
  
Vanima Bliss: Yeah, but wen I do spel chk, it corrects all da 'Tolkein' words.  
  
Almost Funny: Yeah, soz bout that, bt thn, she duz kinda talk 2 hrself... woteva, sorri bout that – do u wnt me 2chang it cos lst tym I chngd 4mt, peeps gt veeeeeery pissd off wid me....  
  
Crecy: O yeah, dint notice that. Wel, ill try 2 keep that up tho u may hav sum repeats of chappi names...  
  
elvenstorm: Yes... sumthing I hav yet 2 try!! Soz, ye wnt it longa – der bout half da size of M2L ones cos I aint gt as much 2 ryt.  
  
Ellie's girl: mmm.... All shall be revealed!! God, that sounds sooooo cheesy.  
  
O yeah, disclaimer, I keep 4gettin disclaimers!! I don't own ne1 or thing but Steph, Capish? O yuh, nd that goes 4 evry chapter, in case I 4gt....  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 6 ~ Freeeaky  
  
Feet. Ouch.  
  
So, here I am, picking my way through impassable mountains we're trying to pass, with an ex-gardener, insisting on bringing SALT on the trip, and a freak carrying a ring. A ring. What is with this ring? On top of that, I cannot be seen, even by myself when I attempt to look at my reflection in a puddle. Brilliant. What a wonderful way to spend my Easter holidays. At least, by now they would be Easter holidays. When I think of Easter, I usually get a craving for chocolate.... Whatever. I can finally see the 'Mountain of Fire' and it looks absolutely tiny. TINY!! At last, they've stopped – time for Elevenses I recon.  
  
Sam: Mordor. The one place in Middle-earth we don't want to see any closer. It's the one place we're trying to get to. It's just where we can't get. Let's face it, Mr. Frodo, we're lost. I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way.  
  
Frodo: He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen, Sam... but they did.  
  
Steph: Who's Gan-  
  
I gasped as pain shot up my arms. Not pleasant, I can tell you, though I had no idea where it was coming from. I gasped again as an eye, a flaming eye seemed to come up close. It seems Frodo could see it too, before it abruptly stopped, the pain leaving as quick as it came. That second seemed like an eternity. Sam started jumping up and down, seeming to forget about Frodo momentarily, pointing, obviously excited.  
  
Sam: Steph! Steph, I can see you!!  
  
I ran over and skidded to my knees to halt in front of a puddle. As soon as I looked, my image seemed to fade.  
  
Sam: You... You have dark brown hair, quite long, about 5ft tall and, and you were wearing very strange clothes.  
  
Steph: To you, yes. At home, No.  
  
Sam : Mr Frodo? Are you alright?  
  
Frodo: It's getting heavier.  
  
He clutched the Ring by his chest and sat down, still panting. He then fumbled for his water bottle and took a sip.  
  
"And I thought I had it hard."  
  
Frodo: What food have we got left?  
  
Sam: Well, let me see.  
  
He rummaged around in his bag before taking out a package of lembas bread from his pack.  
  
Sam: Oh yes, lovely – Lembas bread. And look!  
  
He dug deeper into his pack.  
  
Sam: More lembas bread.  
  
Sam showed another package. He then broke off a couple of pieces and tossed one to Frodo, one to me, and munched on a piece himself.  
  
Sam: I don't usually hold with foreign food, but this Elvish stuff, it's not bad.  
  
Frodo: Nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it Sam?  
  
Sam smiled back, and then looked ominously towards Mordor.  
  
Sam: Those rain clouds might. Steph?  
  
I was looking thoughtfully at the Lembas. Sure I'd had it before but...  
  
Steph: How did you know, Sam?  
  
Sam: Sorry?  
  
Realisation sparked in his eyes, and his mouth took the shape of a wide O.  
  
Sam: I... I don't know!  
  
Frodo: Sam? You look like you've seen a ghost! What happened.  
  
Steph: He threw it. I caught it. Yet I was in a completely different place to where I was before. Curious.  
  
Frodo frowned, before talking.  
  
Frodo: Steph, move about so we don't know where you are, then we'll guess.  
  
I moved silently behind Frodo.  
  
Frodo: You're behind me.  
  
Steph: That would be correct.  
  
Frodo: I just... know you're there. I can feel you're presence.  
  
Steph: Ok, this is getting way too freaky, elevenses over, we should get moving.  
  
They agreed with me, packing quickly, and we set off.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Sam: This looks strangely familiar.  
  
Steph: I get the feeling-  
  
Frodo: It's because we've been here before! We're going in circles.  
  
Sam: Ah! What's that 'orrid stink? I warrant there's a nasty bog nearby. Can you smell it?  
  
Frodo: Yes. I can smell it. We're not alone.  
  
I fell silent. We moved on, hoping we were finally going in the right direction.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Ow. Rocks aren't always the most comfortable things to sleep on. Yeah, it's Nighttime: Frodo and Sam are sleeping and I feel as if someone's stalking us. O god, now I'm hallucinating – I'm seeing a dark shape making it's way down the cliff.  
  
"Are you sure you're hallucinating?"  
  
I clamped a hand over Sam's mouth, poked him and whispered in his ear.  
  
Steph: Look up.  
  
By now I could hear an unnatural voice, like someone with a really sore throat.  
  
Dark-Shape-with-Really-Sore-Throat: The thieves! The thieves! The filthy little thieves! Where is it? Where isss it? They stole it from us. My preciousss.  
  
Sam reached behind his back for his sword – Frodo had obviously woken up from the noises and had hold of Sting.  
  
Weird-Thing-Crawling-Down-A-Cliff-Head-First: Curse them! We hates them! It's ours, it is... and we wantssss it!  
  
"He – It wants the ring."  
  
A frog-like hand reached down towards the hobbits. Sam made his move. He sprung up with Frodo, grabbed hold of the Creature's arms and pulled him down. Immediately, both the hobbits' swords were knocked out of their hands. Amidst the struggle, it wriggled loose and leapt onto Frodo. As Frodo fell back, the chain and Ring around his neck became revealed.  
  
"O no, Bad. Definitely Bad."  
  
It jumped straight for the Ring. Sam tried to grab at him but was knocked away. It jumped on top of Frodo, trying to reach for the Ring even as Frodo grabbed his hands and tried to push him away. His enormous eyes were fixed on the ring. I grabbed one of the hobbit's stout sticks and swung it like a rounder bat, hitting the creature on the side of the head, sending him spinning into the cliff. Sam grabbed hold of it again, picked up his sword that he had dropped. It then turned around, kicking the sword from his hands where it lay at my feet. I had never even touched something like that, let alone use it.  
  
"First time for everything."  
  
So I grabbed the sword, grabbed Sting, kicked the creature off Sam, where it cowered in the corner, apparently scared of the two swords that seemed to have wills of their own. It stood stock still, then I realised that perhaps it was an advantage to remain unknown to it. So. I threw the swords to Frodo and Sam, before running over to them and voicing my idea very quietly. Frodo made a very small nod. Sam obviously understood despite he didn't move at all. It looked frozen, terrified.  
  
Frodo advanced, thinking of how he was going to explain the levitating swords. I must say, he came up with a very convincing excuse.  
  
Frodo: This is Sting. You've seen it before, haven't you... Gollum! Though you never knew it had a will of its own, did you?  
  
Gollum made some choking noises and began to wail. Sam roughly tied the elvish rope around his neck, and we set off, dragging our newfound prisoner behind us. We walked on for many hours, Gollum not showing the slightest sign of stopping the racket he was making. Sam finally had enough.  
  
Gollum: It burns! It burns us! It freezes! Nasty Elves twisted it. Take it off us!  
  
Sam: Quiet you!  
  
He tugs fiercely at the rope. Gollum cried some more and collapsed onto his back. Sam turned to Frodo in dismay, remembering that as long as Gollum was around, I didn't exist.  
  
Sam: It's hopeless! Every Orc in Mordor's going to hear this racket! Let's just tie him up and leave him.  
  
Gollum: No! That would kill us! Kill us!  
  
Sam: It's no more than you deserve!  
  
Frodo: Maybe he does deserve to die, but now that I see him, I do pity him.  
  
Gollum: We be nice to them if they be nice to us. Take it off us. We swears to do what you wants. We swears.  
  
Frodo: There's no promise you can make that I can trust.  
  
Gollum: We swears to serve the master of the preciousss. We will swear on... on the precious. *Gollum. Gollum.*  
  
Frodo: The Ring is treacherous. It will hold you to your word.  
  
Gollum: Yes... on the preciousss. On the preciousss.  
  
Sam: I don't believe you!  
  
Sam advanced on him, his hand on his sword. Gollum backs away, frightened, and climbs onto a boulder.  
  
Sam: Get down! I said, down!  
  
Sam jerked strongly at the rope as Gollum tried to get away from him. He crashed onto the ground, choking.  
  
Frodo: Sam!  
  
Sam: He's trying to trick us! We let him go, he'll throttle us in our sleep!  
  
"That's a point."  
  
I was trying to decide what this creature's intentions were, why it wanted the ring so badly. I was failing dismally, so I put up with being confused. Gollum lay panting and holding his throat. He backed away, frightened, as Frodo approached him.  
  
Frodo: You know the way to Mordor?  
  
Gollum: Yes...  
  
Frodo: You've been there before?  
  
Gollum: Yes...  
  
Frodo reached out and took the rope noose off Gollum's neck. The creature instantly froze, as if not quite able to believe what was happening. I expected it was going to attack.  
  
Frodo: You will lead us to the Black Gate.  
  
He immediately launched off in yet another direction, followed by 2 slightly unnerved hobbits. I silently sighed in relief.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sorry it's been so long – I blame it on Writer's block – I couldn't think of an excuse for 2 gravity-defying swords lol  
  
Newho, please review!!  
  
~Kess ;P~ 


	7. Faces

DISCLAIMER: I'm not sire if I've done a disclaimer in while. Still, I own absolutely nothing except Steph. That goes for every chapter in this story.  
  
A/N: Peeps, I'm really, really sorry I haven't updated for like... ages, but I had serious Writer's block and I couldn't think of any way to get the story moving along. Also, I'm sorry about the loooooooong delay on More to Life – I've now got this one out of th e way, so Chapter 19 should be up pretty soon. Sorry!! I blame it on Writer's Block. So, replies to reviews:  
  
Elvenstorm: Thanks!! Is this the right length? Sorry about the looooooooong wait for More to Life – BIG WB and I need a little help....ASSBB  
  
CJ*-Cj: Sorry. This isn't exactly what anyone would call soon, and I think it's a bit shorter than the last chapter, but I'll hope it'll do!! ASSBB  
  
Crecy: Fruit?! Where did that come from?! Thanks. Though I would like the chapter to have something to do with the title... Although at this rate, I'm going to end up with about ten chapters called 'Followed'. ASSBB.  
  
Boobtubesngrass: YAY!! NEW REVIEWER!!! Woah – what's with the name? (No offence) Yep, that's definitely the star prize.... ThankYOUUUUU!!!!! ASSBB  
  
*hem* On with the story....  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 7 ~ Faces  
  
We seemed to be going nowhere. That, or the way we'd already been.  
  
"It's so frustrating, everything looks the same!"  
  
The creature (I still hadn't got to terms with calling it 'Gollum') disappeared ahead. Frodo nodded in my direction, and I ran silently ahead to where it was. He seemed to be having an argument with itself. As if it was split in half.  
  
Nice-half: To the gate, to the gate! To the gate, the master says. Yes!  
  
Evil-half: No! We won't go back Not there. Not to him. They can't make us. Gollum! Gollum!  
  
Innocent-half: But we swore to serve the master of the precious.  
  
'Orrid-'Alf: No! Ashes and dust and thirst there is and pits, pits, pits. And Orcses, thousands of Orcses. And always the Great Eye watching. Watching.  
  
Gollum turned to the Hobbits in the distance and growled. As Sam approached, Gollum quickly ran away as fast as possible. I followed it to find it was just hiding.  
  
Sam: Hey! Come back now! Come back! There! What did I tell you? He's run off, the old villain. So much for his promises.  
  
He reappeared to the hobbits behind a rock.  
  
Smeagol: This way, Hobbits. Follow me!  
  
We did. We didn't exactly have much choice. Following Gollum, we finally reached the end of Emyn Muil, to see it replaced with miles of swamp, rising cliffs and my first real glimpse of Mordor.  
  
Gollum: See? See? We've led you out! Hurry Hobbitses. Hurry! Very lucky we find you.  
  
Gollum jumped onto a rock. Frodo walked past, but Gollum shrunk back as Sam drew near.  
  
Gollum: Nice hobbit.  
  
It leapt after Frodo, putting a wide berth between him and Sam. Sam's foot slipped into muck, and I grabbed him by the collar to stop him falling any further. He grabbed my arm that was supporting him and I pulled him up. He muttered thanks under his breath and turned his attention back to what had just happened.  
  
Sam: Whoa, it's a bog! He's led us into a swamp!  
  
Gollum: A swamp, yes, yes. Come, master. We will take you on safe paths through the mist. Come, hobbits, come! We go quickly.  
  
Gollum looked back and gestured for the hobbits to follow.  
  
Gollum: I found it, I did. The way through the marshes. Orcs don't use it. Orcs don't know it. They go round for miles and miles. Come quickly. Swift and quick as shadows we must be.  
  
"Swift as Shadows... I like that. Very poetic."  
  
When you're in them, the marsh lands stretch for miles and miles as far as the eye can see. In other words, they're a lot bigger than they look. We stopped to take a short rest.  
  
Sam: I hate this place, it's too quiet. there's been no sight nor sound of a bird for two days.  
  
Gollum: No, no birdses to eat, no crunchable birdses. We are famished, yes! Famished we are, precious!  
  
"Ew... us crunchable a word? Dunno. Stop asking yourself useless questions, Steph."  
  
Gollum hovered over a puddle for a moment, then plunged his hand into it and grabbed... a worm. His didn't look too happy about this, but he eat it quickly. Sam looked at him in disgust. I couldn't blame him.  
  
Frodo: Here.  
  
He tossed Gollum a piece of Lembas. I nudged Sam, asking if Gollum would like it because it was Elvish, reminding him of the incident with the Elvish rope. He cleared his throat and nodded thoughtfully.  
  
Gollum: What does it eats? Is it tasty?  
  
Gollum took a bite, but choked on it, rather melodramatically.  
  
Gollum: It tries to chokes us! We can't eats Hobbit food! We must starve!  
  
Sam: Well, starve, then. And good riddance!  
  
Gollum: Oh, cruel hobbit! It does not care if we be hungry. Does not care if we should die! Not like Master. Master cares. Master knows. Yes, precious. Once it takes hold of us, it never lets go.  
  
Frodo reached to touch the ring, and Gollum tried, too, but Frodo pushed his hand away.  
  
Frodo: Don't touch me!  
  
At that, we (or rather – they) decided we should be moving off. As we picked our way gingerly though the marshes, I noticed faces floating in the water, still, rotting and pale, and flickering flames on the swamps. It seems Sam noticed too.  
  
Sam: There are dead things! Dead faces in the water!  
  
Gollum: All dead. All rotten. Elves and men and orcses. A great battle long ago. The Dead Marshes. Yes, yes that is their name. This way. Don't follow the lights.  
  
Sam's foot slipped again into the water.  
  
Sam: Ohh!  
  
Gollum: Careful now, or hobbits go down to join the dead ones and light little candles of their own.  
  
Frodo was drawn to one of the faces in Elven armour. I nudged Sam and turned him to face Frodo. He stared at it intently, until suddenly its eyes opened and Frodo fell face-down into the water.  
  
Sam: Frodo!  
  
I put my hand on his shoulder and straight dived in, hoping it would go unnoticed with all the splashing Frodo was currently making. What I saw when I opened my eyes underwater nearly made me scream. I could see Frodo's outline in the water and many faces of the dead, no longer still but screaming and grasping, their rotten robes and hair flowing about their gruesome faces. Their hands are reaching for him. I swam in front and pushed him towards the surface, where he was grabbed from behind. I then turned to see those faces again, turned to the surface - or what I thought was the surface – to get outta here ASAP. I just met more faces. Each different, individual.  
  
"Which way is up?"  
  
I looked around me, no longer able to distinguish where everything was. I was beginning to panic.  
  
"Is this the end, then? Is my life flashing before me? Why can't I see? Is this really the end?"  
  
I kicked in a final struggle, and I hit against a rock of something because my foot connected with something hard. I pushed, and swam in one direction, hoping it was up.  
  
"Daylight!"  
  
For once, luck was on my side. I leapt up out of the water and sat on the bank, shivering. I looked around, trying to see anything that might show that something living had been there. Any signs. It seemed I had been underwater a lot longer than two minutes. It had already grown dark and I was having difficulty seeing where to go. I was lost. I made my way up to the top of a small hillock, and spotted three figures: Two short, and one on all fours. It had to be them. I planned my path across to them then set out at full speed, before I could lose them again.  
  
Despite nearly falling twice, I eventually reached them, and poked Sam gently in the back to let him know. He squeaked a bit, then hung back, letting Gollum lead Frodo further on. He began muttering.  
  
Sam: Where were you? All this time –I've been trailing behind hoping you'd talk to me. I called you quietly, but you didn't say anything.  
  
I gasped in between breaths when talking.  
  
Steph: Listen Sam, I had a little set back.  
  
Sam: What kind of set-back?  
  
It sounded more like a demand than a question.  
  
Steph: I dived into the water to get Frodo out. There were... dead things all over the place. I didn't know which way was which. Believe it or not, I only came out of there about 15 minutes ago.  
  
Sam suddenly stiffened and His face showed he was surprised, if a little confused.  
  
Sam: But we left there well over an hour ago. We had a break for a bit and then set off again. But... you couldn't- wouldn't have been able to be underwater for that long.  
  
Steph: Exactly.  
  
Sam: And there's something else. How could you have got here in that time if we've spent at least an hour walking?  
  
Steph: I sprinted. Well, no. Sprinted doesn't exactly cover it. Ran like Hell seems to be more appropriate.  
  
Slightly confused silence from Sam.  
  
Steph: C'mon. We should catch up.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Night fell. As Frodo began unpacking his bedroll, I simply lay down, spread eagled, not wanting to move. I was just dozing when somebody poked me roughly , grabbed the back of the neck of my shirt and dragged me out of sight of Frodo or Gollum. That left one person.  
  
Steph: Sam! What the hell do you think you're doing?!  
  
Sam: Look at yourself, Steph, look at you!  
  
Steph: What's this all about? Why the hell did you just drag me over here? Hang on. How did you grab my collar? You know where I am, but I didn't think You knew exactly where I was.  
  
Sam: I don't.  
  
Steph: Then how-  
  
Sam: Look at yourself!  
  
Not bothering to get up, I crawled on all fours to the edge of a pool. I tried to concentrate on the surface of the water rather than the freaky faces beneath it.  
  
I could see my reflection.  
  
Steph: How the hell?!  
  
I turned to look at Sam, who seemed to be as clueless as me. I looked again, but there was no mistake.  
  
Steph: I'm... I'm a shadow. A short of, shadow of myself.  
  
That was the only way I could describe it. I couldn't see myself, but I could see a soft outline of myself in blue. All different shades where the light hit my face, and where there would be shadow. I gazed in awe. I could only see the shape of my face – no marks or scars on my skin showed up.  
  
Steph: Why blue?  
  
This was (once again) followed by a confused silence.  
  
Steph: Aw, don't ask.  
  
Sam: Maybe it's because the light from the moon seems blue?  
  
Steph That. Is a very good point.  
  
Then, a voice cut through the air. Unlike us, the speaker definitely wasn't trying to be unheard.  
  
Gollum: Sooo bright. Sooo beautiful. Our preciousss...  
  
Frodo: What did you say?  
  
Gollum: Master should be resting. Master needs to keep up his strength.  
  
I crawled up behind a hillock, well out of site. Frodo moved and crouched in front of Gollum.  
  
Frodo: Who are you?  
  
Gollum: Mustn't ask us. Not its business. *Gollum, Gollum*  
  
Frodo: Gandalf told me you were one of the River Folk.  
  
Gollum: Cold be heart and hand and bone. Cold be travellers far from home.  
  
Frodo: He said your life was a sad story.  
  
I didn't like the sound of this; I was beginning to get the feeling this Gollum character would go to any lengths to get the ring of Frodo. Even if that meant killing him. Something that only a few weeks ago, I had thought would be impossible for someone to do in cold blood.  
  
Gollum: They do not see what lies ahead, when sun has failed and moon is dead.  
  
I made to go forwards, but Sam grabbed my sleeve and whispered:  
  
Sam: You're invisible, remember?  
  
Frodo: You were not so very different from a hobbit once, were you... Sméagol?  
  
Steph: O god, I wish I was invisible.  
  
Sam leapt back a few feet in surprise. Something had obviously startled him.  
  
"I didn't know hobbits could jump so far."  
  
Steph: What this time?!  
  
Sam: Look at yourself.  
  
I looked down.  
  
Steph: Wow.  
  
Sam: You... you can turn invisible at will!!  
  
Steph: Wow.  
  
Without waiting, I scrambled to my feet and crept silently towards the Hobbit and the Ex-hobbit.  
  
Gollum: What did you call me?  
  
Frodo: That was your name once, wasn't it? A long time ago.  
  
Gollum: My name... My name... S... S...Sméagol...  
  
That was when I heard it. Loud was one way of putting it. Piercing was a bit better. But I think ear-splitting and deafening describe it better. I covered my ears with my hands and sank to my knees.  
  
Screams. Just screams. Nothing else.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A/N: Do you think I went a bit too far? There have been quite a lot of comments on the length of the last chapter – please tell me if this is too long/short etc, etc.... Other than that-  
  
REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!  
  
ASSBB  
  
~Kess ;P~ 


	8. Failed?

A/N: As in my other stories, because ff.net has changed, thoughts are now in ::thoughts:: Sorry it's been so long. Thank you reviewers 'cause they're nice...

Crecy: Yeah... randomness is definately my friend.. lol

Persephone's-Child: Yes! Sorry it's so late! please don't kill me! lol

CJ-Cj: Thanx!

Eamane-Elf: Thanks for ya review. I think I'd call it more a constructive critisism rather than a flame. If so, it is a wonderfully constructive critisism. Problem with spell check, is that it highlights so many 'Tolkien Words' and so, I rarely bother. Also, the school keyboards are crap and certain letters don't work on certain ones. On top of that, I sometimes put a letter on the wrong word so they ean something different and don't show up on the spell check because they are spelt corectly, although they don't make sense. I'm also half asleep when writing most of my storis, so quite often they don't make sense. ff.net puts all the lines together, so on word when writing the chapter, I have to put about 5 or 6 lines between each line to make it show up. In other words, ff.net squashes all the words together. I think I've covered all of your points... Good enough?

enjoy  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 8 - Failed?

It was absolutely deafening. I immediately covered my hands with my ears, though that still didn't block out the sound. Sam seemed to be the only person with his head screwed on the right way. The other two were screaming. I kept quiet, on the ground with my ears covered.

Gollum: Argh!! Sam: Black Riders! Gollum: Hide! Hide!

Frodo: Argh!

I then noticed that Frodo was screaming for a different reason. I could feel it. A sudden pain in my shoulder, as if somebody had stabbed me. And then the call of the ring.

Frodo: Argh!!

Sam: C'mon Frodo! C'mon!

Frodo continued to clutch at the Ring on his chest, immobilized. Sam dragged Frodo across to hide beneath some bramble bushes. I was still on the ground. Obviously I was invisible, because nobody was reacting to me being in the open.

"I have to find shelter."

Gollum: Quick! They will see us! They will see us!

Sam: I thought they were dead!

Gollum: Dead? No, you cannot kill them. No.  
  
It screeched again, and I quickly covered my ears. Gollum had resorted to cowering behind Frodo.

Gollum: Wraiths! Wraiths on wings! They are calling for it. They are calling for the preciousss.

Frodo groped for his necklace. Sam saw this and grabbed hold of Frodo's hand.

Sam: Mr. Frodo! It's alright. I'm here.

I was well on my way, to the hobbits makeshift hiding place when it screamed, yet again. I cried out then fell to my knees, hands over my head, crouching down. The black rider seemed to be riding a dragon, which was just... kinda weird. Then, this whole madhouse is kinda weird. The beast landed heavily on the ground beside me. I froze. The description of a ringwraith, or Nazgûl, was 7-8 ft tall, metal armour, black cloak carrying a sword. I looked up and it came into sight. Not good. It was like something out of a nightmare. Except it was real. Very different from the description given.

Same height, but it was a dead person, somehow alive... rotten and decrepit, tangled hair beneath a crown. And grey, light grey robes, although there seemed to be nothing light about it. It was definitely nightmarish. It lifted its sword and looked down to face me. I was frozen from the fear. Nothing would have prepared me for this. I attempted to get to my feet, but tripped and ended up on my back. It advanced, sword raised.

"Why is it going for me?"

It then drew a long knife. When I say long, I mean long. I could see nothing else. I then felt pain shoot through my left shoulder. That could only mean one thing. I had been stabbed. It seemed like ages. Laying there, until –somehow – lifted my foot and kicked it in the shins. It screamed and jumped back, though why I don't know, as I hadn't exactly kicked him very hard. It immediately started running, and was soon in the air on the fell beast. The Nazgûl then circled overhead and flew off towards Mordor. Gollum had been cowering Frodo the whole time and hadn't noticed me.

Gollum: Hurry, hobbits. The Black Gate is very close.

He crept off in the same direction the Nazgûl had gone, followed by Frodo, who quickly gave Sam a meaningful look. Sam hung behind until Gollum was out of earshot.

Sam: Steph? Are you all right?

Steph: No, course I'm not bloody alright! I've just been stabbed for Christ's sake!

I looked down, and was very surprised at what I saw. No hole in my shirt, no blood. But I had been stabbed. Sam looked as baffled as I was.

Sam: But- but I saw it stab you. I saw it with my own eyes!

Steph: Yeah. That's what worries me.

Sam: Why should it worry you? You're fine!

Steph: Yes. I'm fine Sam. But that shouldn't have happened. I didn't kick it hard. It just seemed that when I touched it, it recoiled, as if I somehow caused it pain.

Sam stayed silent. We both had no idea what was happening.

Sam: C'mon milady. Or we'll lose Frodo. Can you walk?

Steph: Yeah, yeah fine.

I got to my feet, still slightly shocked at what had happened. I could still feel it, although that feeling wasn't exactly what you'd call pain. I smiled and started walking.  
  
-x-x-x-

We eventually caught up with Frodo, getting a fantastic view of the black gates from where we were. Gollum: The Black Gate of Mordor. It was absolutely enormous. A huge black metal gate on a turntable, with the wheels covered and two towers, black and spiky, on either side. There were several Orcs patrolling and standing guard on the towers and atop the walls. I whispered to Sam quietly.

Sam: Oh save us. My ol' Gaffer'd have a thing or two to say if he could see us now.

Steph: Now, I do know a few people who gate crash, but somehow I don't think we can storm this gate with two hobbits, a psycho and a schoolgirl who isn't suppose to be here.

Sam: How do you know you're not s'pose to be here?

I was cut off by Gollum, who still hadn't clicked that there were three, not two people he was leading to Mordor.

Gollum: Master says to show him the way into Mordor, so good Sméagol does. Master says so.

Frodo: I did.

Sam: That's it then. We cannot get past that.

His voice dropped to a whisper as he muttered to Frodo.

Sam: Steph's right. We cannot simply Gate-crash Mordor with 4 people, one of which would betray us, and another who walks unarmed.

From the right, an army of Easterling soldiers is marching to the Black Gate. A command was heard and an Orc sounded a horn, signalling for the Gate to be opened. Two enormous trolls stretched and growled and then pulled the mighty Gate open.

Sam: Look! The gate, it's opening! I can see a way down.

Steph: No Sam!

He moved closer to the edge. Suddenly, the rock underneath him gave way and he fell.

Frodo: Sam, no!

Sam: Argh!!

I launched forwards and grabbed him by his cloak. I gradually pulled him up, but we obviously hadn't gone unnoticed. Two Easterling soldiers snapped round to look at where we were. Sam, Frodo and Gollum were all out of sight, but I was standing up, clear as anything, looking around. Not exactly what you'd call an intelligent thing to do. To my surprise, they simply turned and joined their group, marching towards the Black Gate.

"Invisible... remember?"

Frodo crawled up behind me, ready to run.

Frodo: I do not ask you to come with me, Sam.

Sam: I know, Mr Frodo. I doubt even these Elvish cloaks will hide us in there.

...

Frodo: Now! I quickly stopped Frodo, pushing him back.

Steph: No! This is suicide! You won't last two seconds! Please! There has to be another way! There has to!

It seemed Gollum had attempted to stop Frodo aswel, though he hadn't heard me.

Gollum: No! No, no master! They catch you! They catch you! Don't take it to him! He wants the preciousss. Always he's looking for it! And the preciousss is wanting to go back to him. But we mustn't let him have it.

Frodo: Is there another way Smeagol? Tell me!

Gollum: Yes! There's another way. More secret. A dark way.

Sam: Why haven't you spoken of this before?!

Gollum: Because Master did not ask!

Sam: He's up to something.

Frodo: So there is another way into Mordor?

Gollum: Yes. There's a path, and some stairs, and then... a tunnel.

Frodo and Sam watch as the Black Gate closes. Gollum stroked Frodo's arm and burying his face in his cloak.

Frodo: He's led us this far, Sam.

Sam: Mr. Frodo, no.

Frodo: He's been true to his word.

Sam: No!

I whispered in Sam's ear.

Sam: Let it go Sam. I know there's something dodgy about him, but we have no choice. Think of Frodo.

Sam nodded very slightly.

Frodo: Lead the way, Sméagol.

Gollum: Good Sméagol always helps!

"That'll be the day."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Normal stuff... blah blah blah, REVIEW!!

ASSBB

Kess ;P


	9. Fighting Back GO SMEAGOL!

**A/N**: Soz it's been ages since I last updated – I was trying to get my other story completely reformatted and reposted... annoying, isn't it? I hope it's worth the wait....

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers; Lady of Rivendell, boobtubesngrass, Chantel J, Crecy, elvenstorm (thas ok), and Persephone's- Child.

Sorry I haven't got time to answer all of your reviews – lunch time ends in 3 minutes!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Chapter 9 – Fighting Back... GO SMÉAGOL!!

I followed Frodo quietly as Gollum dived into a river, unsuccessfully attempting to catch a fish. He slipped and fell, grasping at it as he went. Frodo and Sam caught up with him.  
  
Sam: Hey Stinker! Don't go getting too far ahead!

Frodo: Why do you do that?

Sam: What?

Frodo: Call him names; run him down all the time.

Sam: Because... because that's what he is, Mr. Frodo. There's naught left in 'im but lies and deceit. It's the Ring he wants. It's all he cares about.

Frodo immediately glared at Sam. It was as if a switch had been flicked.

Frodo: You have no idea what it did to him. What it's still doing to him. I want to help him, Sam...

Steph: Woah, cool it, dude.

Sam: Why?

Frodo: Because I have to believe he can come back.

Sam: You can't save him, Mr. Frodo.

Frodo instantly became the person he had been 5 seconds ago, snapping at Sam.

Frodo: What do you know about it? Nothing!  
  
I nudged him, becoming visible for a second.

Steph: Oi! That was uncalled for.

Frodo: I'm sorry, Sam. I don't know why I said that.

Sam: I do. It's the Ring. You can't take your eyes off it. I've seen you. You're not eating. You barely sleep. It's taken a hold of you, Mr Frodo. You have to fight it!

Frodo grew angry again. This seemed to be getting out of control.

Frodo: I know what I have to do Sam. The Ring was entrusted to me! It's my task! Mine! My own!

Sam: Can't you hear yourself? Don't you know who you sound like?

I stopped beside Frodo, whispering to him.

Steph: Yes. You do know. Don't go down the same route. You do have a choice.

Frodo paused, then continued to walk away without looking back.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

The hobbits were sleeping. I didn't want to do the same, feeling completely awake, despite the long walk beforehand. I had always had my lunch money nicked, so I seemed to have gotten used to less food, less rest and always being on the move. Something – or rather someone – got my attention, as Gollum dragged himself out of a small corner. He seemed to be having an argument with himself.

"Ok, I do talk to myself and occasionally have arguments, but I swear this nutcase's schizophrenic."

Gollum: We wants it. We needs it. Must have the precioussss. They stole it from us. Sneaky little hobbitsesss. Wicked, trickssssy, falssse!

Sméagol: No! Not Master. I

found myself immediately siding with Sméagol – the Gollum side of him just seemed to be so demanding, but clever. Very clever.

Gollum: Yes, precious. False. They will cheat you, hurt you, lie.

Sméagol: Master's my friend.

"Come on, Sméagol... don't give up...." Gollum now began to taunt. Seemed to have the characteristics of a bully than a creature from a very warped imagination.

Gollum: You don't have any friends. Nobody likes YOU... Sméagol covered his ears, eyes wide with a mix of fear and determination.

Sméagol: Not listening. I'm not listening.

Gollum: You're a liar and a thief. Sméagol shook his head, refusing to believe his psychopathic 'friend'.

Smeagol: Nope.

"Go Sméagol!" It was as if this were a game; one side cheating and the other playing fair.

Gollum: Mur...derer...!

The good side of the wretched creature just seemed to collapse, weeping and whimpering.

Sméagol: Go away.

Gollum: Go away! Cackles HAHAHAHA!! (Yeah, I know that's not technically in the script...)

Sméagol: I hate you. I hate you!  
  
Gollum snapped back at this comment, its mood changing instantly from the laughing, mocking thing it had been only a few seconds ago, become fierce.

Gollum: Where would you be without me? Gollum, Gollum. I saved us. It was me. We survived because of me!

Sméagol: Not anymore.

Gollum: What did you say?

Sméagol: Master looks after us now. We don't need you.

Gollum: What?

Sméagol: Leave now and never come back.

"Go Sméagol!"

Gollum: No!!

Sméagol: Leave now and never come back!

Gollum: Arrrgh!!!

Sméagol: LEAVE. NOW. AND. NEVER. COME. BACK!

Sméagol panted, then leaned forward in anticipation, as though half expecting Gollum to return.

Sméagol: We... we told him to go away! And away he goes, preciousss.

I decided to interrupt here. There was no need to hide anymore. I hopped down from my viewpoint, trying to remain visible in the moonlight.

Steph: No, Sméagol. _You_. No one else, but _you_ told him to go.

He was startled at my appearance, hiding behind a rock.

Sméagol: You! Who are you?! No! It can't be you! We've seen you... No! I've seen you! I! ME!!

He began to hop around in joy, doing his own little dance.

Sméagol: Gone, gone, gone! Sméagol is free! Me!! I'm FREEEEE!!! I told them- _Him_ to go... and he goes! Off and away! But you... you told the black rider to go... and he goes too! I smiled.

He seemed very excited about it all, definitely happy, although a little hyper. Understatement of the century.... My smile widened to a grin.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

The next day, both hobbits seemed nothing short of amazed of Sméagol's transformation overnight. On top of that, I now decided to stay visible, as there was no need not to. I explained this to them. We stopped at a suitable place, out of the wind, and much more comfortable than our previous stops had been. Rest seemed to be the only thing on the hobbits mind, so I decided to attempt to make up for the previous night.

Sméagol soon appeared carrying two rabbits, and dropped them in Frodo's lap.

Sméagol: Look! Look! See what Sméagol finds! Hehehe! Hahaha!

Frodo looked at up him with bloodshot eyes. It was obvious he was tired. He looked over Sméagol's shoulder at me and I shrugged. He smiled at Sméagol and looked at Sam. Sméagol raised a fist in self-congratulation, dancing around. He then picked up one of the rabbits and snapped the rabbit's back in front of Frodo. He went a bit too far.

Sméagol: They are young. They are tender. They are nice. Yes they are! Eat them! Eat them!

Steph: Er... Sméagol? Master's quite tired at the moment – he's been walking around all day and hasn't got much sleep, though I'm sure he's pleased at what you've found.

Frodo nodded at this, confirming my story. I didn't like to lie to him, but he was like a small child, believing everything anyone said to him, and sometimes it was easier that way. Sméagol nodded and walked away from Frodo with the rabbits; one in his mouth and one in his hand. He then bit and tore into the raw meat, obviously enjoying it. Sam looked disgusted, rushed over and snatched the rabbit out of Gollum's hands.

Sam: You'll make him sick, you will, behaving like that! There's only one way to eat a brace of coneys. S

teph: Er... Sam. Sméagol found the rabbits. And he has had nothing to eat for quite a while, so don't you think it's fair if we take all the rabbits?

I pointed at Sméagol, mouthing, until he finally got the point.

Sam: No, I guess not.

Eventually, Sméagol got one of the rabbits, and Sam got the other. I sat next to Sam who was by the fire, throwing herbs into a pot of stew.

Steph: I'm sorry Sam. Thing is, Gollum would go to any lengths to get the ring, but at the moment, that is Sméagol. I intend to keep it that way.

Sam: What would happen if he did become Gollum?

Steph: Dunno. Probably kill Frodo for the ring. So, please, I know you don't like him Sam, but please be nice to him.  
  
A faint calling sound caught my attention. It seems Frodo had heard it too, although Sam seemed completely oblivious to it. I wanted to find the source of the sound, and it seemed Frodo did too.

Steph: Sam, c'mon.  
  
I followed Frodo, and found him lying down near some bushes looking at a huge army marching across the land. They looked like no other people I had seen; no particular uniform, all going their own ways in the same direction.

Sam: Who are they?

Smeagol: Wicked men. Servants of Sauron. They are called to Mordor. The Dark One is gathering all armies to him. It won't be long now. He will soon be ready.

Sam: Ready to do what?

Smeagol: To make his war. The last war that will cover all the world in shadow.

Frodo: We've got to get moving. Come on, Sam. Sam: Mr Frodo! Look! It's an Oliphaunt!

Steph: A what?!

I needn't say anymore. Very big. About 4 times the size of an elephant, with twice as many tusks looking twice as dangerous. It was carrying a great kind of tower on its back, with yet more people up there.

Sam: No one at home will believe this... I felt Sméagol slip away.  
  
Frodo: Sméagol?

Then all Hell broke loose. From what I could work out in the confusion, the soldiers were being ambushed. I immediately faded. Cloaked rangers fired arrows at the soldiers and Oliphaunts from behind bushes. I jumped to my feet as an Oliphaunt stomped towards us, swinging his huge trunk and tusks. One arrow hit a soldier on the beast, killing him instantly. I stepped to the side and he landed where I had been not 2 seconds ago.

Frodo: We've lingered here too long. Come on, Sam!

Frodo ran straight into one of the cloaked soldiers, who grabbed hold of him and threw him onto his back. Sam saw Frodo in danger and grappled for his sword. I however, did bugger all, not knowing whether to run or fight. Sam was knocked down. I was in the middle and nobody could see me.

Sam: Wait! We're innocent travellers!

The leader appeared in front of the hobbits.

Leader: There are no travellers in this land. Only servants of the Dark Tower.

"Then what are you doing here?"

Frodo: We are bound to an errand of secrecy. Those that claim to oppose the enemy would do well not to hinder us.  
  
Dude: The enemy?

I stepped out of the way as he walked towards the dead enemy and turned the body so he could see his face.

Leader: His sense of duty was no less than yours, I deem.

I bent down and took hold of both the hobbits swords, dragging them slowly along the ground so no one would notice.

Leader: You wonder what his name is, where he came from. And if he was really evil at heart. What lies or threats led him on this long march from home. If he would not rather have stayed there ... in peace. War will make corpses of us all.

Steph: It certainly will.

I jumped quickly, behind the leader, holding one sword at his throat, and pointing sting at his men. It was possibly the most idiotic and stupid thing I could have done. But hey, I did it.

Steph: Move, I kill your leader. Yes, I know you can't see me.

Leader: What do you want?

He said this so casually, as if he were laughing at me. Looking back, I'm not really surprised.

Steph: What do you think I want? A cup of tea and jam on bread?

Leader: Well I'm sorry, but we don't any on us. I tightened my grip, half strangling him, and turned to face him.

Steph: Release them. Now. Or I will – WILL – kill you.

As I moved out of the shadow, I became visible for just a second. In that second he saw my face – not properly – but he saw enough to know I meant it. He seemed to think about what I had just said.

Leader: Go on then. I don't think you have it in you. You look young. It's most likely you have never attacked someone before, let alone kill them.

That got me angry. That was just downright unfair. That was what drove me to do it. If I had known, If only I had known, I would've stopped right there. But I didn't.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N:** REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll try to update quicker next time...

assbb!!

Kess ;P


	10. Flashback

**A/N:** Jeez... that long? Sorry about the really long update. The disks got wet when I got coke all over my bag, so I've had to start from scratch.  
  
Crecy: Ah well... you ain't quite as bad as I am on coffee... COFFEE!! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAAA!!! Hem... Er... you get my meaning. And er... fabircal? Meaning???  
  
TheAngryPrincess13: You like it? YAY!! Dude, tha's random.  
  
Also, this chapter is out a few weeks later than I planned because I got banned from temporarily because I wrote a story that broke just about every rule they have. Sorry about that. I'll try to get another chapter up before I go Austria.  
  
**I've only just noticed the notice saying Chat format and script format aren't allowed, so I'm going to have to change the whole of my format. O Brilliant. This means that thoughts will be in ::these::, and Speech in "Speechmarks" (Surprisingly). Actions wil still be in these still.**

**Aswel as that, I'll be changing the whole story to this format because I don't want my story taken off. Sorry! Don't blame me! Blame fanfic peeps!!  
**  
**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**  
  
Chapter 10 - Flashback  
  
He was right. I couldn't do it. He wasn't a bad person. I hit him hard on the side of the head and ran. It wasn't exactly the best way of getting Frodo and Sam away.  
  
::God what have I just done? What have I done?::  
  
I stopped. As far as I could tell, no one was following me. But I would have to go back. I had to. Frodo and Sam were the only people in this world who I knew, who I could trust. I had no idea where I was, when, and what dangers there could be, and my sense of direction was never exactly good. I had always managed to get lost easily. I looked back the way I had come. I would have to go back.  
  
I moved into the shadows. Something or someone was there. There was someone. I held my breath and prayed I wouldn't be noticed. There was definitely someone there.  
  
I relaxed as Sméagol appeared. I smiled. Only Sméagol.  
  
"Sméagol?"  
  
The creature jumped when his name was mentioned, obviously not expecting anyone.  
  
"Yo Sméagol it's me. Steph?" I walked into the sunlight.  
  
"Steph? Yes! We remembers you."  
  
"Yeah. Sméagol, we have to find Master - he's been taken away by wicked men."  
  
It took a while to sink in. I was getting the feeling Sméagol wasn't nearly as bright as he had first seemed to be.  
  
"Yes, of course. But I don't know where Master has gone."  
  
"Then We'll find him. Can't be that difficult. I thought you wanted to serve 'Master' and all that lark."  
  
Silence from Sméagol.  
  
"Well," I asked him, " are you going to lead the way?"  
  
**-x-x-x-x-x-**  
  
I had to run to keep up with him. Eventually we caught up with Frodo and Sam, who were being led, blindfolded. We were hidden behind a bush and I had to admit I was feeling more than a little scared. But I had Sting, though I think the men had taken Sam's sword as I had left it behind.  
  
"Sméagol!" I whispered, "What now?"  
  
"You said lead the way so good Smeagol lead the way. But now we must go because poor Sméagol is famished, and we must find food."  
  
"That is the poorest excuse I have ever heard." I complained, but Sméagol was gone. I turned , whispering his name, and pushing the bush about a lot more than I had intended. One cloaked soldiers stopped, either hearing or seeing the kafuffle. I froze, then considered following Sméagol. There was no point. Even if I could find him, he would lead me nowhere. I had to stick with Sam and Frodo. Hell, wouldn't it all be so much easier if I knew what I was doing?  
  
I then considered giving myself up. For one, I would be with Frodo and Sam. I would also be able to leave whenever I wanted. I couldn't follow Sam and Frodo for so long without being noticed. But I didn't like the idea of being caught either. Oh hell, back to square 1. I figured I should take my chances with following them for a while, and if I got caught, I got caught and would be able to get Sam and Frodo out from inside.  
  
::Come on Steph - you're not going to do any good just sitting here.::  
  
I carefully came out of hiding and followed the soldiers silently.  
  
**-x-x-x-x-x-**  
  
Several hours later I found myself in a cave with Sam and Frodo, with sore feet and a blindfold.  
  
"Oh hell that plan worked."  
  
"You tried Steph." Sam said.  
  
"Ta Sam."  
  
"Can you hear anything they're saying?" Frodo asked, half hopefully.  
  
"I can find out." I grinned.  
  
I vanished and began to explore the area. I eventually found the leader, bent over a map with another person.  
  
"...Our scouts report Saruman has attacked Rohan. Théoden's people have fled to Helm's Deep. Pointing at the map But we must look to our own borders. Faramir, Orcs are on the move. Sauron is marshalling an army. Easterlings and Southrons are passing through the Black Gate."  
  
::What so this guy's Faramir?::

"How many?" The Leader asked.  
  
"Some thousands. More come every day."  
  
"Who's covering the river to the north?"  
  
"We pulled 500 men at Osgiliath, but if the city is attacked, we won't hold it."  
  
"Tracing on the map Saruman attacks from Isengard. Sauron from Mordor. The fight will come to men on both fronts. Gondor is weak. Sauron will strike us soon. And he will strike hard. He knows now we do not have the strength to repel him."  
  
I crept away, and returned to Sam and Frodo, and told them what I had heard. I had no knowledge of this world, but from what Sam and Frodo had told me, Sauron was not a nice person, so these people weren't nearly as 'evil' as I had originally thought. Everything they had said still didn't make sense to me.  
  
"Well," Sam said, "if they aren't servants of Mordor then-"  
  
He stopped in mid-sentence. I turned to see the leader approaching.  
  
"My men tell me that you are Orc spies."

"Spies?!" Sam said, "Now wait just a minute!"  
  
"Hang on. What the hell is an orc?"  
  
"Well if you're not spies, then who are you?" The Leader asked, ignoring me.  
  
Frodo and Sam remain silent.  
  
"Speak."  
  
Frodo was the first to do so.

"We are hobbits of the Shire. Frodo Baggins is my name and this is Samwise Gamgee."  
  
"Your bodyguard?"  
  
"His gardener."  
  
I sniggered, then shut up when I noticed he was carrying a sword.  
  
::Who the hell carries a sword around with them?::  
  
"And who are you?" He asked me.  
  
"Someone you wouldn't want to meet on a bad day." I replied.

"Well do you have a name?"  
  
"Do I want to tell you? Et toi?"

"That meant and you."  
  
The Leader paused.

Leader: I am Faramir of Gondor.  
  
::Oh hell, that means a lot.::  
  
"Well, do you have a name."  
  
"Steph. Just Steph."  
  
Faramir looked surprised at this. It was perfectly obvious what was running through his mind.  
  
"Yeah, well I think your name's weird n'all."  
  
"Not a name I've heard before."  
  
"Well let's just say I'm not from around here."  
  
"And where is your skulking friend? That gangrel creature. He had an ill-favoured look."  
  
"Couldn't tell you. It's been just us three for weeks."  
  
Frodo began to explain everything.

"Sam and I set out from Rivendell with seven companions. One we lost in Mória. Two were my kin. A Dwarf there was also, and an Elf. And two men, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Boromir of Gondor."  
  
"You're a friend of Boromir?" Faramir asked.  
  
"Yes... for my part."  
  
This didn't really make sense to me, because from what I had heard, Boromir had attacked Frodo.

"It will grieve you then to learn that he is dead."  
  
"Dead? How? When?"  
  
"As one of his companions, I'd hoped you would tell me."  
  
There was silence for a minute.

"Don't look at me." I said, "I never even met the others."

"If something has happened to Boromir we would have you tell us!" Frodo said.  
  
"His horn washed upon the riverbank about six days past. It was cloven in two. But more than this, I know it in my heart Pause He was my brother."  
  
I looked at Frodo. He looked shocked more than anything. Faramir turned and left. I followed him. He then sat down, looking lost in his own world, deep in thought, holding a cloven horn. I was guessing this was his brother's horn. I blinked a couple of times. The cave seemed to be melting away. No - I was no longer in the cave. I was standing in a river. Wide and calm. It looked a bit like the river where I had first met the hobbits.  
  
Faramir was there though, too. He was also standing in the river, watching a boat float downstream. A boat identical to the one Sam and Frodo had used. I didn't get it. I looked into the boat. A man with shoulder-length hair lay there, with his shield and his sword and - the horn. But Faramir had the horn. I was getting really confused. The vision dissolved to another time, another place. A ruined city. The man was standing above a crowd, who seemed to be shouting 'Boromir! Boromir!'  
  
::I figure that's Boromir, then.::  
  
Boromir gave a short speech, followed by 'Gondor! Gondor! Gondor!'  
  
Faramir was there now too. Now Boromir was with the crowd, laughing with his brother, both drinking what I thought was ale.  
  
"He's here." Faramir muttered.  
  
I turned to see who Faramir was talking about. Just another guy, though this dude looked older than the others, and seemed to have more authority. It was strange - Faramir was acting like I did whenever Dad got home.  
  
"Father!" Boromir said.  
  
::That would be why then.::  
  
Boromir continued talking, though his voice was becoming duller, quieter. He seemed to be getting further away too. The ruined buildings faded, and I was back in the cave again.  
  
I retreated further into the shadows when a soldier approached Faramir and whispered something to him. I ran back to where I was supposed to be, waking Frodo and Sam the second I got back to tell them what I had seen.  
  
"I mean, it was like a dream, but I was awake - a kind of vision. No, not really a vision. It was kinda weird. Oh whatever, just please tell me that kinda thing happens regularly around here?"  
  
"Steph, slow down. What did you see?" Frodo asked. He seemed to be as confused as me.  
  
"I saw Boromir. Dead. In one of the elf-whatever boats that you crossed the river in. Then He was alive, making a speech to a huge crowd in an almost- destroyed city. It was confusing. He was then with the crowd, with Faramir. They were drinking and sounded a bit pissed - that's drunk. They were then joined by another dude, who turned out to be their father, then everything faded and I came back here."  
  
Silence from the hobbits. They didn't seem to know what to say.  
  
"Please say you believe me."  
  
"I do." I spun round to face the speaker. It was Faramir.  
  
"Jeez mon, Don't do that!"  
  
"Mon?"  
  
"Mon - general term for a person instead of using their name. Slang."  
  
Faramir shrugged. "How did you know that. You said you had never met Boromir, let alone my father."  
  
"Dude, I am as clueless as you."  
  
"Dude?"  
  
I sighed, this was getting tiresome. "Another word for Mon."  
  
Faramir paused. "We will speak of this later. You must come with me. Now. And you."  
  
Frodo got up and followed Faramir. I did the same. We came to the edge of the waterfall, overlooking a pool.

"Pointing down Down there."  
  
It was Sméagol.  
  
::That lying toad.::  
  
"To enter the forbidden pool bears the penalty of death. He gestured to archers hidden in the bushes. They wait for my command."  
  
The Rangers notched their arrows.  
  
"Shall I shoot?"  
  
Frodo looked stricken. I stayed silent - this was Frodo's choice. Gollum emerges from the pool onto a rock, holding a fish in his hand, slapping it on the rocks.  
  
Faramir raised his hand. At the last moment, Frodo called out.  
  
"Wait!" Frodo cried, "Faramir stops This creature is bound to me. And I to him. He is our guide. Please, let me go down to him."  
  
Faramir nodded. We walked down to the Forbidden Pool. Frodo approached Sméagol.  
  
"Don't scare him off." I told Faramir, "He's our only hope of getting on the right road, as it were."  
  
I followed Frodo.  
  
"Yo Sméagol! Look! I found Master!"  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Yes Sméagol" Frodo said, "Master is here. Come Sméagol. Trust master. Come!"  
  
Frodo gestured for Smeagol to follow him.  
  
"We must go now?"  
  
"Sméagol, you must trust master. Follow me, come on. Come. Come, Sméagol. Nice Sméagol. That's it. Come on."  
  
Sméagol paused. I was getting the feeling this wasn't going the way planned.  
  
"Look, Sméagol." I said quickly, "Just behind that rock there are several men. The men who took Master. Now, there are also men positioned all around you, ready to shoot you."  
  
I pointed to random places above me where they were hidden.  
  
"If you don't shift your ass and come with Master, they will shoot you. They're not too happy with you fishing here. Now just come with Frodo and I and you won't get killed. Please?"  
  
Sméagol seemed to understand. We led him to the Rangers, though there was a struggle.  
  
"Don't hurt him!" Frodo said, "Sméagol don't struggle! Sméagol listen to me!"  
  
"Master!!"  
  
We followed the Gondorians up, both of us knowing Our journey would be difficult without a guide, if we ever continued our journey.  
  
::God why did I have to get landed in this mess?::  
  
**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
**  
**A/N:** Rubbish ending sorry!  
  
Review!


End file.
